


Five things heard in the SGC cafeteria two minutes after SG-1 leaves

by SEF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Gen Fic, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEF/pseuds/SEF





	Five things heard in the SGC cafeteria two minutes after SG-1 leaves

Airman 1: "You tellin' me the survival of the world depends on them?"  
Airman 2: "Hey, you gotta admit: damn good aim with the blue jello!"

Airman 1: "Man, they look like hell."  
Airman 2: "I heard that's where they were."

Airman 1: "You see how they're hanging all over each other? Something's not Air Force about them."  
Airman 2: "Shut your trap. Your wife and kids are breathing because of them."

Airman 1: "You ever notice how they're all starting to look alike?"  
Airman 2: "Yup. Except for Teal'c. I can't see him in ponytails."

Airman 1: "I never thought they'd get old."  
Airman 2: "Me, neither. They sure tried to die young."


End file.
